Jin's lost years
by don't dream
Summary: Set after tekken 2 and before tekken 3. Jin's training and school life prior to tekken 3.Chapter 8 is finally up.To all who waited for chapter 8, thank you for waiting. I had lost my will and e-mail add and password for quite some time.
1. Chapter 1:School day

JIN KAZAMA: The Lost Years

BY

Don't Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tekken characters (coz Namco owns them) used in this fan fiction. This is purely fan-made and is non-canon.

This setting is before the Tekken 3 timeline but after the Tekken 2 timeline.

"Kazama Jin?" The professor called out, his loud voice echoing in the classroom. "Hai…" a voice replied, its source a young man of muscular build. He was sitting at the middle part of the class. To the others, he seemed a regular high school Senior, who's a bit moody and slightly antisocial. His dark hair was of a slightly spiky style, and his uniform was neatly pressed. His grades weren't bad, as they were passing and sometimes excelling.

He looked at his classmates nonchalantly, eyeing them with boredom in his eyes. It would be another boring day.

"You like Kazama-sempai? Eh? I LIKED HIM FIRST!" A girl screamed, a nerve popping comically out of her head. The second girl was about to say something when the person they were arguing about suddenly arrived, not really acknowledging them. "O-ohayo sempai…" The second girl said, barely getting her words out. "…Ohayo…" he replied, making eye contact, but briefly. Then he went on his way.

"AAAHH, HE'S SO CUTE!" screamed the first girl, while the second nodded slowly, her face beet red. He returned her greeting! The bell rang signalling the end of recess, and the start of another class.

Lunch period was an hour and a half. Jin took out a bento lunchbox, which was made by one of his grandfather's maidservants. The food was delicious but no longer warm.

Sitting alone on a bench, he observed the other students socializing, something that he was…not trained for. Then suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?" a cheerful voice cried out, belonging to a girl. Nobody ever does that to him, except…"Xiaoyu-chan…" He guessed, knowing that only she ever tries to hang out with him.

Uncovering the boy's eyes, Ling Xiaoyu, the Mishima sponsored transfer student, sat down beside him, a big smile on her face.

"Yo, Kazama-kun, you still don't have a kanojo(girl)?" teased the Chinese girl, poking fun at Jin's apparent lack of people skills. "B-baka.." he muttered, continuing to eat his lunch. "Eh? Miharu-chan's over there! Bye!" She suddenly said, leaving Jin alone, to his relief and…sadness?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was over. Jin walked towards the majestic Mishima estate, its broad walls and garden front made it one of the best places to reside. Jin doesn't wish to waste time.

Donning on a Karate gi, Jin started doing warm-ups and some stretching. It was time for his daily training. The Honmaru shrine which doubled as his training place was dimly lit and the cool night breeze felt contrasting to his flesh which was getting heated with exertion.

His grandfather, Heihachi Mishima, was a man of perfection. He often told Jin to work on his sweeps, since Jin's mastery of the sweep was inferior to his own. For a man advanced in years, Jin's grandfather was still …invincible.

The Mishima-ryu Karate was one of the most brutal and most difficult arts of combat. Its origins stemming from karate refined over the heat of battle and the fire of the warrior's will. Jin had heard of stories of his great-grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, destroying entire buildings with a thunder godfist. Really now! Entire buildings? Surely he was embellishing facts. Jin, at his current state, could crack walls with his fists, but destroying buildings is beyond belief.

Jin performed katas proficiently, a fact which he held in pride. Not only was his form superior, frustrations and difficulties were often solved during his sessions of this "walking meditation".

The series of blocks, strikes, stances and positioning were meant to be in actual combat, though at present, Jin felt that it wasn't very applicable in actual skirmishes, and that it was just to achieve mastery of forms and proper execution of techniques. Though the Mishima style of fighting is more on giving the first strike and not letting the opponent recover, Jin tried to incorporate his mother's style of fighting, so as to make him more rounded in offensive and defensive techniques.

His mother's teachings had always kept him morally upright. And the fifteen years he spent with her were like none other. And she had taught him some forms of self-defense, grappling, and counterattacking.

He never knew his father, and was only told of him recently. He never asked, and his mother never told. She never told him of his story until the age of fifteen, where his curiosity was at its peak.

Sometimes he wished he had never asked…

Finishing one kata after the other, Jin was feeling relaxed and at peace. Feelings he did not often have, as nightmares of his mother's death at the hands of the Toshin or the fighting god often recurred.

Wiping his forehead with a towel, he started doing cool-downs and then rested. His regular routine was complete.

Next chapter later… Review if you wish…


	2. Chapter 2:Dinner

CHAPTER 2: DINNER

His grandfather sat across him, dressed in a tiger-skin coat and stylish pants, barely visible to Jin since the length of the dining table spanned around 17 feet. The house seldom had guests but if guests had ever arrived, it would be certain that accommodations would be present.

Heihachi Mishima, the man who advocated decisiveness in all things be it business or mortal combat. He had read countless books on strategy, from Sun Tsu's "The Art of War" to Musashi's "Go Rin no Sho". His style was similar to Hitler's Blitzkrieg: Swift and merciless. He had always taught Jin to strike quickly and decisively, at the right moment and where it would do the most damage: The temple; eyes, nose, throat, the solar plexus, the gut, the kidneys, the vertebrae, and the groin. Jin had not agreed with him often in his philosophy but he gave his elder his respect, as he owed him much. Very much indeed.

They met little and spoke less. Though Heihachi would often check on Jin's progress via hidden cameras installed all over the mansion. Jin's progress was…remarkable. In the few years that he trained the scared boy, Heihachi noticed that his desire for power was identical, if not surpassing, his now deceased son. He hoped he would not be too much like Kazuya; otherwise he would have to be rid of his "beloved heir".

"Have you practiced on your sweeps?" Asked the older man, whose deep voice was barely audible to the High-school student across the table.

"Hai, Ojiisan…" was the nonchalant reply.

"Yoi (good)… Strive for perfection…"… This ended their conversation. They talked of nothing but training and combat, if ever.

Jin forked at the slab of meat on his plate, his appetite not stimulated. Yet, he forced himself to eat, since he knew that he would need the protein and nutrients for increasing stamina. The Mishima chefs were world-class and paid handsomely. Yet their masterpieces paled to how much he enjoyed the broiled fish his mother had often cooked.

After eating, Jin excused himself, leaving the table. Heihachi wasn't done, and often had seconds. "…Oyasuminasai, Ojiisan…" he whispered as he opened the hallway door, and left.

Heihachi watched his grandson leave, his observant eyes measuring the boy's progress. "Soon…" he thought, clasping his hands together in anticipation. The boy's power was increasing dramatically, his drive for vengeance nearing the intensity of white-hot fire. Heihachi was, of course, a factor in its fuelling. Many sessions of imprinting his personal philosophy on the boy had made him as driven as Kazuya, yet as easily manipulated as a puppet. This was one of the things which Heihachi excelled. He was such an eloquent speaker, and not only on the required company meetings but also in manipulation. And Jin was his pawn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He flossed his teeth, making sure that nothing remained in between the rows of his pearly whites. Then he brushed, using well rounded strokes. His thoughts wandered on the events of the day, recalling the two kohai (lowerclassmen) who seemed to behave rather awkwardly around him. He often asked himself why others either resented him or seem to be overtly…friendly…

He recalled once being challenged to a fight by some bully two years back. He had accidentally bumped against the said urchin, who then grabbed him by the collar and demanded that they settle things outside school grounds. He was suspended for 3 days for thoroughly defending himself against the bully who had to stay in the hospital for 10 days. Heihachi had publicly and privately berated him for the act. Publicly it was "I am ashamed that you would use violence to solve disputes…" and "Why did you hesitate? What have I told you so many times? Strike decisively to end the problem. If you damaged his internal organs he could have been rid of!" privately. Jin then vowed not to believe everything his grandfather said, as they were…wrong.

Jin, now wearing a tank top and boxers, sat on his study area, giving his lessons a quick review. He was not the best student, but he tried his best in whatever he did, and sometimes that was more than necessary. The study table was dwarfed by the room's space, but Jin liked it that way. He liked having space to stretch and do his katas.

The topic on foreign literature was on the Greek gods. One particular god had caught Jin's attention, and that was Ares, the supposed "god of war". The picture on his textbook was of a barbaric figure, spattered in blood and having various weapons. Just add a hakama(Japanese split skirt) and subtract some hair from the picture and there would definitely be a resemblance to his grandfather. He chuckled a bit, something he doesn't do too often.

He opened his black laptop then proceeded to encode his homework. It would be due in a few days but Jin prefers that it be done ASAP. His teacher could be a nuisance if requirements aren't submitted.

His cell phone was by a socket, charging, when it beeped. He checked it, finding one message. "Konbanwa Kazama sempai… can you meet me by the park tomorrow at 5 pm? It would be very nice if you could, thanks."

Jin studied the message and, after a while, returned to his report. He would be there but would not stay for long, as his schedule was hectic.

It was now 11:45 pm, and his eyelids were becoming heavy. The report, now three-fourths done, could wait.

The miniature cameras hidden in Kazama's room recorded everything, and they were currently recording the young man's slumber. All seemed routine from the moment he started snoring to when the sun shone through his windows. He woke up, and stretched a bit. The start of another day…

Chapter 3 later… review if you wish…


	3. Chapter 3:Honmaru Park

CHAPTER 3: Honmaru/ Park

Jin looked at the mirror sleepily, and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep off of them. The time was around 5:30 AM, and it was still early. His grandfather would still be sleeping and would not awaken for another half an hour. That means he still has 30 minutes to train in the Honmaru shrine. Jin grabbed a pair of sweat pants and started for the shrine.

The Honmaru Shrine's solemn countenance made the young warrior acquire a touch of solitude, something he did not really want but was well accustomed to. He never was popular with his fellow classmates, or so he thought. He had felt isolated, alone. His only friends were the young Chinese transfer student, Ling Xiaoyu maybe her friend Miharu, who always avoided eye contact with him.

He couldn't get how come most of the girls in class seem to like him. He wasn't witty or a person with a genki(cheerful) spirit. In fact, if reiki (ghostly energy) were to extrude from him he wouldn't be surprised.

Arriving Honmaru, Jin bowed to the elderly monk who took care of the shrine. The old man smiled at the younger fighter and motioned him to enter.

Inside, Jin looked at the large statue of Buddha. He himself did not really concern himself with religion but was reverent in his own way. The old monk took a cushion and sat upon it, deciding to watch young Kazama's training.

Doing light exercises, Jin started to build up sweat and the full benefits of proper warm up. You should never skip warm ups since you could end up hurting yourself if without the proper precautions. He then donned a pair of red hand guards. These were not the ones that His father wore as the metal studs would damage the equipment faster than with plain hand guards. Along with these he wore instep guards just to lessen the contact between flesh and wood. A moku-jin(roughly translated as "wood man") which was mounted on a metal frame with chains could be seen further in one of the shrine's corner. This was Jin's target for the day.

Jin started pounding Moku-Jin with a series of kicks, fists knees and anything else he could muster. It was not really proper training but just letting his body move on its own, striking at random and just letting muscle memory give recall.

Though his arm guards and instep guards were lessening the pain felt upon impact, there were still painful stimuli felt upon impact. Yet as Jin's mind wandered, the memory of his mother's disappearance at the hands of some unseen force made his blood boil. With a roar of fury, he thrust his fist into the wood, damaging the wood, his hand guard and fist in the process.

His hand was bleeding but he felt no pain. The monk quickly went over to where the boy was and, after examining the injury, bandaged the wound.

Thanking the old monk, Jin bowed respectfully and left, his 30 minutes of "training" was completed.

School was a routine event in his life, dull, uneventful and utterly boring. Yet this was one of the conditions that his grandfather had imposed. If he was to stay with the old man, he would have to go to school. At first Jin had been in an utter state of culture shock, as he had been living for 15 years as a person with no formal schooling. In his thoughts, his mother had taught him all that needed to be known. The values of being a good human being…

Jin broke out of his reverie and looked at his wristwatch. It was a quarter to five and he had an engagement with an unknown kohai (lower classman). How they ever get his cell number was a mystery to him.

He got off the steps of Mishima High, and started trotting off to the nearby park. He would be on time as expected…

Misaki (previously introduced as the 2nd girl) waited on a park bench, her shoulder length hair in a pony tail. She felt bad about "betraying" Saemi( Girl #1) but this was a one time opportunity. She had asked Ling Xiaoyu for his cell number, and the cheerful girl gave it without any hesitation. Jin had given his number to Xiaoyu after she forced it out of him. It was not a fond memory for the then sick Kazama.

Jin arrived shortly after her, his eyes slightly widening in surprise as this was one of those girls who seemed to be friendly to him.

"Kimi wa…" Jin managed to mutter, trying to recall her name. "You're Misaki, right?" He finally asked, giving a very slight smile. "Hai, Kazama-sempai…" was the nervous girl's reply, turning her gaze downwards.

"I… I… know a girl who likes you…" She stuttered, sweating slightly. This was going to be it…

"Ah… Well, it's not nice to talk about somebody else's … business…" Jin replied, a bit uneasily. Encounters like this made his life… chaotic.

"… You're right… Ahaha… Sorry. Guess you came here for nothing… Hey, there's a new snack bar across the street…I wanna make it up to you…" She replied, as her first plan was thwarted. But Of course there should be plan B…

"Gomen… I need to be going now. My grandfather will be expecting me…"Jin said, declining apologetically. The girl looked let down, and nodded sadly. "Ja mata…" She said quietly as she turned to leave.

Jin watched her leave. He was having a great many mixed feelings. Relief, sadness, angst, indifference… He often ends up pushing those who want to be with him away, as being associated with him seems to be a relationship fated to tragedy

Jin shrugged the feelings off and proceeded to the Mishima estate. Heihachi would be waiting for him, and they would train together. His grandfather often supervised his training, saying that when the time would come, all his training would be needed for a certain tournament to be sponsored by the Mishimas. He was to enter, because the final battle would be with somebody whom had done him a great loss.

Vengeance would be his…

Chapter 4 later…review if you wish…


	4. Chapter 4:Rage

CHAPTER 4: RAGE

He arrived a bit early, and proceeded into his room. He dropped his schoolbag on the desk and started to undress, throwing his uniform jacket into the laundry bin in his bathroom. Next went his socks and pants. The white undershirt he wore stayed on and he jumped on his bed trying to rest a bit. The day had been awkward, with Misaki's presence. He felt… terribly uneasy.

Stretching a bit on the mattress, the dark-haired student gave out an anguished sigh. Others probably had it better, he thought, remembering a few of his classmates who didn't have a care in the world. Momentarily, he remembered of his unfinished assignment and decided to get things done.

After fifteen minutes he had completed his report. It was a bit hurried, as he was running low on time. He hooked up his printer and left his laptop on, pressing the print button on his notebook. The whirring sound of the printer was audible even as he closed the door. His stomach grumbled a bit and he was eager to appease it.

He had his own personal refrigerator at the hallway near his room. It was usually stacked with fresh fruits and water but had the occasional candy bar. Grabbing 3 large bananas, he went back into his room, passing a housemaid who cowered before him and respectfully called him the Japanese equivalent of "Master". He gave her a slight acknowledgement and proceeded to his quarters.

Later, the same maid knocked on his door, informing him that his grandfather would not be joining him for dinner but the training would still be unaffected. He would meet him in the Honmaru shrine at 8:15 sharp. Jin nodded at her and quietly closed his door.

He would be on time…

He met his grandfather at the Honmaru at exactly 8:15. Heihachi has always been a stickler for punctuality. His graying hair and hairstyle made him look a bit like a certain comic book character. But at his age he was still awe-inspiring. His tough, muscular physique wasn't hidden by his choice of training wear. The bare chest and hakama pants with his traditional Japanese wooden slippers suited him well. Jin, for his part, wore a Karate gi and another pair of instep and arm guards.

The older warrior looked at what his grandson was wearing and gave a nod of approval. "Are you ready, boy?" He asked his pupil, his face confident and even condescending. Jin didn't show any outward reaction although he hated it when people look at him with those eyes.

He nodded, psyching himself up. "KOI!" He answered, assuming his stance. His eyes glinted of determination and fighting spirit. He was ready…

Heihachi looked at the younger warrior, and smiled to himself. "The boy was confident…" he thought, scrutinizing his opponent. But that stance… was not of a true Mishima-ryu exponent. Though it was more or less a good stance, it was not one that a proud Mishima would take. He would lecture him in this after. Heihachi widened his stance, left arm extended into an open palm and right fist at his side: The true stance of a Mishima. It was time…

Jin dashed forward then went to Heihachi's side, aiming an uppercut that his mother had taught him. He hoped that this would teach his prideful grandfather not to underestimate him. But this was evaded effortlessly by the aging tiger of a man. Not even close…

Heihachi knew that he would attempt that move because he had seen Jun do that move once and often kept tabs on other's techniques. Jin was too much of his mother's son, and would suffer for it…

Heihachi crouched into his hellsweeps, knocking young Kazama off his feet. He would have been seriously injured had he not rolled away from the incoming stomp that his grandfather delivered. Quickly resuming his stance, Jin tried to shake off the pain from his legs, which were hit with brutal force.

Heihachi took two steps towards Jin then delivered a leaping kick, followed with another from the opposite leg. Jin gritted his teeth while blocking, the force of his opponents attack inhuman. He was still trying to recover from the assault when Heihachi grabbed him by his head and delivered a head butt. Jin felt his skull rock a bit by the force, but managed to give Heihachi a counter head butt.

The elder Mishima grunted, as he was not expecting Jin to be able to stand from that attack, much less retaliate. But Heihachi would not be beaten at this, if his head was anything, it was hard. Grinning toothily, He grabbed Jin's head once more and delivered a harder head butt, knocking Jin back a few feet. "Foolish boy…" He muttered at the grounded Kazama.

Undaunted but with a huge headache, Jin managed to kick up and back on his feet. He started off in a run, tackling Heihachi to the floor. Heihachi tried to defer this attack but he was a bit too late. This was Jin's moment.

He mounted the veteran fighter and started raining fists. Striking four blows, he grabbed the Heihachi's right arm and attempted an arm bar. If he could get him to submit, this match would be over.

Heihachi knew that he would be finished if the arm bar would connect, so he struggled until he had his arm loose, just seconds before his arm was fully locked. "Some effort…" He smirked, reveling in his grandson's initiative. He might not be as spineless as he thought.

Jin smiled a bit, as he had made his grandfather take this match a bit more seriously. Jin started to deliver hook fists aimed at Heihachi's midsection. Heihachi anticipated the move, and blocked both strikes. "Ah, that was your father's favored move, but with a little modification I see…" He commented, in between blocks. Jin grunted and tried to finish his technique with a straight striking fist. But at the last moment Heihachi sidestepped the move and delivered a charging straight palm strike. Jin flew across the floor from the strike to his chest, desperately trying to break fall and evade further injury. Yet just as he started to recover, he met his grandfather's heel, which dug into his gut, pushing him to the walls of the Honmaru.

Stunned, Jin could not do anything as his grandfather delivered a signature technique of the Mishima-Ryu Karate: The Thunder God fist. An uppercut done from a semi crouched position and aimed at the chest and jaw. Jin was airborne for a moment before landing painfully on the dojo floor. If he had not undergone training in break falls and muscular development, his body would not survive from that technique. And only a very few have ever lived after this brutally violent technique.

"Is that the extent of your capabilities? Worthless wretch… If you do not rise I will put you out of your misery!" Heihachi roared, angered that someone who possessed his blood would fall from an attack that he considered of moderate damage. "Just like your father…Pathetic…" He muttered, turning his back on the fallen warrior.

Jin heard his last remark and his blood began to boil. He had always wanted to know of his father and his mother had told him that his father had a noble character. Enraged, he ran towards the seemingly vulnerable fighter with bloodlust screaming from within. That was when Heihachi turned around, grabbing Jin by the throat and lifting him off his feet. A smile was on his face.

"Finally! That hatred and killing intent!" He gloated, as Jin struggled from his grasp. Even though he was getting choked, Jin's eyes still glinted of a certain viciousness and violent intent.

Heihachi laughed and, with a twist from the hips, flung Jin to the wall of the Honmaru, splintering the wood. Jin hit the wall hard, knocking the wind out of him. He was spent. Every muscle in his body ached and his head felt like a bunch of coconuts had landed upon it.

"Rage is an indispensable tool to increase your strength. But only a fool would let his rage overcome him. Do not make the same mistake boy…" Heihachi lectured, shaking his head in disapproval. "But more than rage is a clear head. If you fight in a state of emotional instability, you will be defeated. You let your enemy's words cloud your mind. Fool!" berated the Mishima-ryu grandmaster.

Jin sprawled to the ground, leaning upon the splintered wood. He had heard his grandfather's words and they had stung like his strikes. He was still too emotional in battle.

He slowly got off the ground and went to his grandfather. Bowing slightly, he gave his respects to his teacher. "Arigatou Oji-san, ie Sensei…" Jin muttered his respects, being respectful as he was.

Heihachi nodded to the boy. "A few more years and you might stand a chance against me… I look forward to it…" He answered, feeling proud of his "work in progress".

Jin crawled into bed and subsequently passed out, exhausted to the bone. His grandfather was in all respects, invincible. It would take many more years of training to even dream of being at par with him. It would take more than rage to beat him. It would take the devil's might to beat him. Something that, unknown to him, his father had earlier possessed…

Chapter 5 later…Review if you wish…


	5. Chapter 5:Kindness

CHAPTER 5: KINDNESS

The beeping sound of his alarm clock made him groan sleepily. It was a bit too early and he was still far too tired to wake up. He reset the alarm for another 20 minutes, believing that he'd have enough time to do his morning activities sans the training. His body was still sore from last night's training.

He awoke exactly 20 minutes AFTER his supposed alarm time. Cursing under his breath, he jumped off the bed and hurried to get his school uniform. He would have to skip the morning bath and make up for it at lunch time in the gym showers.

He nearly crashed into a very expensive vase on the way out of the estate. The price was not too great a deal, since the Mishimas were very wealthy. Jin managed to catch it before it hit the floor.

The school was a 15 minute walk, but Jin started to sprint as fast as he could, covering the distance in 2 minutes. Arriving late was one of the things he hated, and he himself being late wasn't good at all.

He arrived with sweat pouring. His teacher looked at him and rolled his eyes. "The rich are always late…" thought the teacher, who came from a lowly background and hated the "privileged".

"Osoi yo, Kazama-sama(you're late master Kazama)" He called out to the boy who was standing at the doorway. "Shitsurei(sorry)…"was the reply. His seemingly nonchalant answer irked the teacher who later sent Jin to detention.

He would be late in returning home. The other detainees were getting rowdy and irritable. He on the other hand was quietly sitting on the armchair, looking bored as hell.

"Eh, Kazama-sempai, why are you here?" a familiar voice whispered. Jin turned to see whom it was addressing him. It was Xiaoyu's friend, Miharu. "Ah, Miharu-san desu ka? I thought you'd never get in trouble." Jin replied, glad to see a familiar face. He rarely talks to anyone in class, since he is considered to be aloof and (by other guys) inhuman.

He learned that Miharu was doing time for passing notes. "Girls seem to like passing notes to each other…" he thought to himself, seemingly lost in thought. Miharu smiled uneasily and started reading a romance novel.

Time finally ended and the detainees were allowed to go home. Jin took his bag and saw that Miharu had left her book on her chair. Hurrying out the campus, Jin sought after the girl who was about to disappear from sight. "Oi, Miharu-san, chotto matte yo( hold on for a sec)!" He called out, carrying the book.

Miharu looked back to see her Sempai bringing her forgotten book. "Aaah? I knew I forgot about something! Arigatou Kazama-sempai!" She said, taking the book back.

"Anata wa honto ni Yasashii desu(You are really kind/gentle), Your name really suits you :D" she said, smiling genuinely.

Jin couldn't help but blush, as nobody has ever complimented him of his attitude, not even Xiao.

"…Mondaimasen(not a problem). You're… welcome. Ja…" He muttered, just before he turned to walk away, face still noticeably red. Miharu noticed the expression and knew why Xiaoyu seems to take special interest on this particular boy. Sort of…

His name, Jin, was given by his mother. The Kanji meant kindness; benevolence; gentleness.

His thoughts went back to a time in the forest where he and his mother once lived.

He had caught a rabbit and was poking at it with a stick. When Jun saw what her son was doing, she kindly took the boy by the collar and sat him down her lap. The lesson of kindness to animals had then always stuck with him. He himself had released the bunny, as his mother's approval was everything to him then.

Now in the Mishima estate, kindness was something that was considered weakness. His grandfather never, ever showed kindness to his servants, but was still relatively humane to them. At least he didn't throw them off cliffs and volcanoes.

Under Heihachi's tutelage, it was more of primal, alpha-male behavior. "If you want something, take it. Be it money, power or women. Someday you will own the Zaibatsu, but not before I am gone. I have survived many attempts of hostile takeovers, but have always been on top. Unless you become someone with might, you will never be my heir…" He had always reminded the younger Jin, much to his annoyance.

Making up for his skipped practice, Jin went out the backyard garden, the garden occupying a great deal of ground. It was ideal for training, as there was usually no one around during the hours of the night.

Focusing himself, he started on the most basic exercise: breathing. Being able to utilize your breath meant giving your attacks an extra power. Even if one does not believe in the power of Ki energy, certainly, even other martial disciplines know of a Kiai's benefit. The fighting sound emitted from deep within gave an extra surge of power. Other than that, it may also momentarily stun the opponent, thus giving you an opportunity to land a decisive blow.

Seated in a Seiza position (sitting with knees flexed and big toes overlapping), he started to breathe, slowly, focusing his mind on basically nothing.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. All was at peace.

Then his thoughts wandered to Miharu, to which he started to lose concentration. "Baka" he scolded himself, looking at the evening sky. There would be time for that when he had done his task…

Chapter 6 later…Review if you wish…


	6. Chapter 6:Internal

CHAPTER 6: INTERNAL

The tranquility that he had was suddenly disrupted by a pulsating pain that nearly robbed him of consciousness. It had originated from his left arm, the arm that the ogre had seared.

The boy gripped at his pulsating extremity, hoping to subdue the pain. The mark left by the beast cast off a radiant purple hue, as if defying Jin's attempts. Yet finally, it had died down.

Unable to resume his state of relaxation, Jin unleashed his frustration on the ground. The force of his strike caused the earth to form a 12 inch crater.

"Kuso!!" He cursed, unable to hold back his frustration. Would this pain keep on resurfacing?

Jin woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He deftly grabbed the device and put it in snooze mode. Another 5-10 minutes of sleep would help. Yet after 4 minutes, he decided to just get up and get going.

He grabbed his bar of soap, and scrubbed himself with an exfoliating sponge. He would have to do this double time since he was to meet with Xiao, whom he had borrowed notes. Sometimes it was a great thing to be friends with the girl, as she was rather intelligent despite being an airhead.

Even without hair gel, the rather spiky look stayed in place. This was convenient, as Jin often did not put much effort into his looks yet managed to stay presentable.

He hurriedly went for breakfast, which was set only for him, as usual. Heihachi never ate breakfast with him and rarely lunch. Dinner was the exception.

Hurriedly eating his sausage and eggs and gulping milk in between mouthfuls, he was done in no time at all. The maid cleared his plates and reminded him that he might be late. Thanking the servant, he hurriedly ran off.

Though he rarely uses it, the bicycle his grandfather had provided did have its moments. And this was one of them.

Jin pedaled fast, as he didn't want to be late for his appointment with Xiao. The school had provided parking spaces for bikes, so that was not a problem.

"Osoi yo, Kazama-kun!!" The Chinese girl spoke, in mock displeasure. Her classroom was across his. "Gomen ne, Xiaoyu-chan…" Jin replied, looking downwards. Xiaoyu shook her head. Jin could never maintain eye contact. Ever. That's probably why most girls find him so kawaii. But still, that could translate as a sign of a weak will. "Eye contact…" She said commandingly, directing Jin's gaze to hers.

The boy stared blankly at her, actually maintaining eye contact. This lack of social skills had its benefits sometimes. Xiao just stood there for a moment before her face turned red. "Eh, okay… Um…a… Baibai !!!" She suddenly stammered, shortly before pushing the dense Kazama out of her classroom.

Outside, he could hear Xiaoyu's classmates hoot and squeal. Jin could only smile a bit at himself. "Eye contact. Yosh…"

He had Judo classes for Physical Education. Although he was getting quite proficient in the ways of fighting, this class still could not be ditched. But if he could incorporate other techniques, then it would be to his advantage.

He was called by the instructor and told to grab him. As he did, the instructor suddenly wrapped his right arm around Jin's and in one fluid motion, threw him to the mat. "That, class, is the Ippon Seoi Nage. It is a basic throw that beginners can pull off, but if done effectively, it can leave the opponent stunned." The instructor said, pulling Jin up.

"Kazama-kun, now you can be the Nage (one who does the technique)." The instructor stated, grabbing unto Jin's gi. He took a deep breath and then tried to execute the technique, which seemed to be in perfect execution.

"Very good Jin. You have had a background on the fighting arts, yes?" The instructor asked, rising from his grounded position.

"A little." Was his reply, but of course the instructor knew that was an understatement. After all everybody who considers himself a fighter knew of the dreaded Mishima lineage.

"How do you find Judo?" He asked further, wanting to illicit a response from Jin. Jin scratched his head and muttered "Good? It is a gentle way I suppose…" He commented.

"But effective…" He added, as to not insult the instructor. The 3rd Dan black belt just laughed and continued with the next lesson…

Meanwhile, Heihachi was reading the latest report concerning the Toshin (god of fighting). The beast seems to be attracted to people with high levels of fighting ki. And the fact that he was drawn to Jin was a telltale sign that the boy had potential.

But to make the new ultimate life form, sacrifices must be made. He would train the boy to be a high level warrior, and then lure the beast to him. Once the beast was captured, the boy was expendable.

Chapter 7 later… Review if you wish…


	7. Chapter 7: Ougi

CHAPTER 7: OUGI

Heihachi realized that if his "pupil" was to become a strong enough fighter he would need a technique that would inflict unbearable damage. That technique would be something that his wretched son, Kazuya, had perfected.

Though it took Kazuya nearly a year to complete the technique, it could rival his own strength.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being tossed about like a rag doll, Jin Kazama was tired. Though he was a bit sore due to the many breakfalls he executed, most of his other classmates were in a more sorry state than the young Kazama.

He reached his bicycle, and unlocked the vehicle. This was going to be a leisure ride home.

But then, he decided to roam around the city for a while. It has been a while since he looked around the place.

Reaching a local arcade, he watched the many game geeks battle it out in many fighting games. The latest was a 3-D game which had realistic fighting techniques which were motion captured.

But Jin was more interested in the punch machine. As a Karate-ka he took pride in his proper execution of the basic strikes.

Dropping a token, he readied himself as the punching pad moved forward. Giving off a sharp kiai, he thrust his fist into the pad. The pad slammed violently forward, and then displayed his score.

"Young fighter" it displayed, signaling that he was strong but still could get better. Jin gave a quick chuckle and went off to the other parts of the arcade.

A little girl was desperately trying to get a doll from the claw machine. She had dropped quite a number of tokens but was still not dexterous enough to bag the prize.

Without hesitation, Jin dropped a token, and tried his best to grab a stuffed animal from the machine. He didn't succeed.

The little girl, looking more disappointed started to cry loudly, attracting everyone's attention. Stern faces looked at the shame-faced boy, as if accusing him of doing something perverted.

"This is awkward…" Jin thought to himself, looking uncomfortable. Hurriedly dropping another token, he managed to get the kid a nice gray rabbit.

This finally stopped the kid from bawling. Shortly after, the child's mother came and apologized for her daughter. Jin politely smiled and left.

Jin arrived moments later to the Mishima estate. It was nearly dinner time and he was famished.

He was greeted by the maid who informed him that his grandfather was in an unscheduled meeting. He merely nodded, not really finding this surprising. His grandfather had many affairs concerning the Zaibatsu.

"Itadakimasu" He quietly said, though there was nobody with him in the dining area. His voice echoed slowly into the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heihachi, garbed in his hakama and with well wrapped fists, gave a nod to one of his subordinates. He was in a large enclosure reminiscent of the coliseum. Bowing respectfully, the frail intellectual pushed a button, which raised the bars separating the enclosure from a tunnel.

Out in the dark tunnel, a pair of yellow eyes glowed. Without so much as a warning, a tiger sprang out to the old man. The beast had not been fed in days, and was tortured with pointed sticks. It was angry.

But Heihachi just grinned, sidestepping while simultaneously slapping the tiger's head. This angered the cat, who bared its large fangs in aggression.

Claws exposed, the tiger was ready to tear the veteran warrior, who suddenly unleashed a fierce uppercut. The tiger was airborne, but Heihachi was far from finished.

He delivered a leaping kick followed by a second kick, knocking the tiger against a wall. Grabbing the wretched animal by the scruff of its neck, he flung it across the other side of the arena.

The tiger, now looking even more frustrated, gave an angry growl, pouncing on the merciless warrior.

The last thing it saw was electricity surrounding the man… then nothing more…

Heihachi grinned, picking up the tiger's broken body. Many people say that tiger bones could cure basically anything from fatigue to sexual dysfunction. And the fur would be a fine coat…

Chapter 8 later… Review if you wish…


	8. Chapter 8:Lessons Learned

CHAPTER 8: LESSONS LEARNED

Young Kazama had just finished the evening's bout of homework and was about to turn in when one of the estate's numerous maids knocked on the door. His presence was required by his grandfather.

Exhaling audibly in annoyance, Jin started wearing a pair of loose jogging pants and a light cotton t-shirt. It wasn't uncommon for Heihachi to call on him yet this was usually just once every week. And this was for full contact-sparring. What could the old man want now?

As Jin headed for the main hallway, one of the maids motioned that his grandfather was in the dining hall. Walking quietly, he saw the figure of his grandfather garbed only with his hakama. He was devouring some kind of stew. The pungent, spicy smell indicated that this was no normal stew…

"Boy, come join me. This is something you have yet to taste." Heihachi called to him, smirking as he called Jin over with a wave of his fingers. Jin politely sat three seats apart from his grandfather, who was in high spirits.

"What kind of stew is this, Ojii-san?" he asked, sniffing the contents of the large bowl that one of the maids set before him. A small bottle of sake was placed beside his bowl. Jin eyed the bottle of sake, knowing that it was just to aid digestion yet still not liking it particularly. It had been heated to a certain degree which the Japanese consider agreeable.

"Tiger bone stew. I crushed the tiger's bones myself. It did not enjoy the experience." Laughed Heihachi, who then told his grandson of how he had played with the poor animal before finally finishing it off with his "Ougi". Jin eyes reflected horror as he couldn't believe the cruelty that this… person had inflicted on one of nature's greatest predators. Tigers were an endangered species!

Heihachi, though influenced by the sake, could sense his grandson's objection. He however cared not. "It is kill or be killed boy. The law of the jungle applies not only to animals but to everything. The sooner you learn that the sooner you might inherit the Zaibatsu. Now eat the stew! Be grateful that you can partake of the tiger's might. Heaven knows you need to get stronger if you are to inherit the Zaibatsu. "

Jin looked at the stew which was still boiling in his bowl. He knew that tiger bone was an ingredient well-known for its healing and strengthening property. It had saved many a wealthy old man from death in ancient China, though the exchange of life for those who hunted for them was also great. He took his spoon and, uttering a small prayer to the tiger, sipped at the stew. His grandfather looked approvingly and went back to his noisy chewing of the meat.

The stew was a bit too spicy for Jin's taste, but it was delicious. His grandfather had instructed the chefs to add in ginseng, tongkoy, and other medicinal herbs and seasonings. This was truly a meal for power. Too bad that for this delicious viand, a noble creature had to die...

"Kono niku wa oishii desu" Jin muttered to his grandfather, acknowledging that the meat was delicious. Its texture was something he had not ever experienced. "Mochiron." was the elder's prideful answer. Of course it was. "Power is everything. Even the animal that is powerful tastes better."

"Now then," stated Heihachi, who suddenly didn't appear to be affected by the liters of sake he had ingested. "tomorrow we will work on your very own Ougi- your final technique. I used mine on this tiger and shattered every bone in its body. I know you're still too inexperienced to do anything useful so I will teach you how to harness your ki to execute your father's Ougi: the Lightning Godfist."

Jin's eyes widened as he dropped the spoon he was holding. My final technique? His grandfather would show him His father's final technique. His boy tensed at the thought of mastering a technique that could render things utterly incapacitated.

The elderly fighter observed his "pupil" in approval. This boy had the desire for power. He could see it in the way the boy was trembling in anticipation. He would become stronger. One day when the time was right, he would meet with the Toshin, and then time would tell whether he would prove useful. If not, the volcano still had enough room for another disappointment.

"With that in hand, you might even meet the one who left his mark on you…" whispered Heihachi, his smirking face close to his grandson's. "Remember: Power is everything."

With that, the aged warrior left, his resounding footsteps echoing through the hallway.

Jin looked at the tiger stew, then to his right hand, clenched to a fist. "Power is everything." He muttered, staring at his rock hard knuckles. In a way his grandfather was right. Power would right the wrongs of this world…

Finishing his now lukewarm stew, he prepared once again for bed. It was 12 am, but he did not feel like sleeping. The tiger stew proved too much of a stimulant for him to sleep. Maybe he would keep the Moku-jin company tonight…

* * *

Misaki (AKA girl no. 2) was still awake. It had been 2 days since her thwarted attempt to get her Kazama-sempai on a date. She was still kicking herself mentally for being unable to lure her handsome upperclassman to the new snack bar which featured red bean ice and other such desserts. Surely Kazama-sempai wouldn't be that busy unless… She gasped, her eyes starting to tear. "Kazama-semai has a kanojo?" Misaki reached for her cell phone to call Saemi. Surely she'd also want to do some snooping to see who they'd have to get through to get to Kazama-sempai. Her mom always told her: Never give up, never surrender!!!

"Ne, Saemi-chan! I think Kazama-sempai has a kanojo!!! Really! I bet it's either Xiaoyu or Miharu! Grrr… What'll we do?"She started, her eyes brimmed with determination. "Eh!? What do you mean it's none of our business!? This is Kazama Jin we're talking about!! BAKA!!!" She shrieked. Turning off her cellphone and throwing it to her bed. What did Saemi know about love anyway! As for Misaki, she had always lived on never backing down. Never give up never surrender. She tidied up and fell asleep while planning on what to do the next day.

Chapter 9 later… Review if you wish…


End file.
